FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a configuration of alignment marks in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, alignment marks 102 are provided at both sides, i.e., left and right sides, of a bonding area 101, and left and right directions here refer to the “left and right” directions illustrated in FIG. 1. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of another configuration of alignment marks in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, alignment marks 102 are provided under a bonding area 101, and the “down” direction here refers to the “down” direction illustrated in FIG. 2. The foregoing alignment marks are provided under, or at left and right sides of, a bonding area, so areas in which the alignment marks are provided cannot be provided therein with other component, in this case, part of area on a circuit board is wasted, and the circuit board thus has a lower utilization ratio and relatively large volume. Therefore, the need of narrow edge for a circuit board can hardly be satisfied.